1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a task execution controller and a recording medium on which the task execution control program is recorded. In particular, the invention relates to a task execution controller that executes a plurality of control tasks having different cycles in a multitasking manner, and a recording medium on which the task execution control program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a real-time operating system that executes multitasking using a preemptive priority-based scheduling, there is a known real-time operating system that records an event occurrence time that is a designated activation time for a task, for which a permissible delay time has been set; calculates delay time based on the recorded event occurrence time and a time at which processing of the task that has been designated to be activated ends and the process returns to the user program; determines whether the calculated delay time exceeds the preset permissible delay time; and informs a user of the determination result (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-350653).
However, in the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-350653, for each individual control task, it is necessary to obtain a current time and determine whether the calculated delay time exceeds the permissible delay time. If the time data is highly accurate, computation time of a process for obtaining the time data and computation time of a process for determining whether the calculated delay time exceeds the permissible delay time may be increased.